universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Reddick
Full Name Kevin Maddox Reddick Entrance Kevin walks with his gun and began his quote: Special Attacks Neutral B - Guns N Bose's Kevin uses his bone gun. Then, he shoots a spinning bone of four bones that are too hard to grab or catch. The four bones fly faster and ran to the opponent's face. The opponent gets hit by a four way bone and he/she can't even feel his/her face. Simply hold your controller to the right dictation to hit your opponent's face. Side B - Dumb Butt nose Kevin shoots a butt load of nosy boogers. While the opponent is covered, the first booger will slow him/her down. The second booger will also reverse controls. This attack does no damage and can be done every 5 seconds. The faster the opponent, the slower the boogers will to make them sick! Up B - For your hip only Kevin uses his rocky bat. He can hold his weapon for ten seconds. Then, he hits the opponent's hip and breaks his/her hip. Down B - That's some lava stuff! Kevin rushes down the ground of lava and jumps to another area. If the opponents tried to hit him, He will miss. Final Smash - Reddick's Title Kevin gets ready for his last shot. As the top skater for this match, he will need to bring his gun. His gun has one thousand bullets inside it. As he was about to shoot, he says " The bullets will shoot out of the gun. The bullets will ran towards his opponent's body and it's gonna hurt a lot! The bullets shot over the opponent's whole body. It even shots his/her legs and arms. The opponent will revive 55% damage from Reddick's Title. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oof!" KOSFX2: "Hah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "ACK!" Taunts Up: "You're lucky Maddox is stopping you now. Otherwise, I'd kick your ass!" Sd: "Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Dn: "I'll still be the Top Skater of Downhill Jam! But you won't! Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. " I should've given you a chance." Brings out two dogs and bites his opponent. 2. Brings out his and shoots two times in the sky 3. Kevin sitting down with his gun 4. "And remember, you hit me, and I'll murder you again!" Failure/Clap: *Angry for the winner* Standard Attacks Normal Attacks Combo: Dash Attack: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Tony Hawk Downhill Jam Category:Downhill Jam Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gunholders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Tough Enough Category:Hardcore Category:Fighter Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Shooters Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Young Adult Category:American Category:Created Character Category:Wrestler Category:Pro Wrestling Category:Boxer Category:People called Kevin Category:People who should take up boxing Category:Skaters